Jack (Comic Series)
'Jack '''is a main character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment's ''The Walking Dead. He is known as the quiet one of the group. Jack is one of last reaming members of the Atlanta Camp Group, along with Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes and Sophia. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Much of Jack's life before the apocalypse is unknown, however he mentions that he has a Father who loves him dearly and never had a mother. Post-Apocalypse Days Gone Bye Jack was first seen in issue 2 in the background when Rick Grimes reunites with his family, When Shane introduces Rick to Jack, he walks off which leaves Rick in confusion but Shane explains that Jack is not talkative to newcomers and will take time to warm up to him. When the group are telling tales at the campfire, he stays quiet but mentions that he doesn't want to talk about it, When Zombies attack the camp, Jack beats one of them with a baseball bat and is almost bitten by one however he is saved by Jim, who had narrowly missed his head. Jack is shocked to learn the Jim had been bitten during the attack. During Amy's funereal, he mentions that she was only one who knew how to talk to him and says no one has to get the fate she got. When Rick and Shane are arguing, Jack restrains both Rick and Shane before a fight breaks out. Jack chases after Rick and Shane and is shocked to find Shane dead with Rick's son Carl holding a smoking pistol. Miles Behind Us Jack is first seen talking with Nathan about the newcomers Tyreese with his daughter Julie and her boyfriend Chris and asks Dale to help keep an eye on Chris due to Jack not trusting him. When the group stop to eat for the night, Jack notices Glenn looking upset which he sends a concerned look to Dale who returns it as well before returning to eat. When Lori revels that she is pregnant, Jack looks in surprise however congratulates Lori and Rick for their future and decides to take the night shift with Dale. Jack is surprised to see a frozen Zombie however he stomps on it's brain, after the group arrives at Wiltshire Estates, he mentions to Dale that he has a bad feeling about it which the other man agrees about however they don't notice the sign hanging outside the gates. Jack is shown to be on guard duty despite Dale offering to take his place, he is later replaced by Glenn and sleeps in Dale's RV however wakes up when Allen fires his pistol, he helps Carl, Sophia, Ben and Billy into the RV as he fires his Glock 17 at the herd. Jack later volunteers to go hunt by himself, he later travels on the West side of the woods while Rick, Tyreese and Carl hunt on the East side. Jack look's up at the sky when a gunshot is heard and rushes back to the camp. Safety Behind Bars TBA The Heart's Desire TBA The Best Defense TBA This Sorrowful Life TBA The Calm Before TBA Made To Suffer TBA Life Among Them TBA Too Far Gone TBA No Way Out TBA We Find Ourselves TBA A Larger World TBA Something To Fear TBA What Comes After TBA March To War TBA All Out War - Part One TBA All Out War - Part Two TBA A New Beginning TBA Whispers Into Screams TBA Life And Death TBA No Turning Back TBA Call To Arms TBA The Whisperer War TBA A Certain Doom TBA Lines We Cross TBA New World Order TBA Killed Victims * Donna. (Before Reanimation) * Curtis. * Alex. * Evan. * Tobin. (Before Reanimation) * Gary. (Caused) * Marcus. (Before Reanimation) * Around 10 Unnamed Woodbury Solders. * 16 Unnamed Saviors. * 8 Unnamed Whisperers. (Alongside Dante) * Numerous counts of Zombies. Trivia * Jack is one of the four remaining characters from the Atlanta Survivor Camp who are still alive, the others being Rick, Carl and Sophia. * When Jack uses sarcasm, he references characters from other medias of The Walking Dead such as Javier Garcia from the TellTale Video Game, Daryl Dixon from the TV Series and Robert Kirkman, the creator of The Walking Dead. * Jack is the only Atlanta camp member to have an Unknown status for the longest time, lasting for 3 volumes. * Jack's main fire-arm is an M4-A1 Assault Rifle with a scope and extended magazine, his main sidearm being a Glock 17 with a suppressor added on later in the series and his melee weapon being a iron baseball bat. Category:Main Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Comic Fanon Characters Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Meriwether County Correctional Facility Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Militia Members